Since the first organic light-emitting diode (OLED) appeared in 1980s, considerable progress has been made in OLEDs. Commercial products with OLED panels have been introduced to consumers, and the large-scale industrialization of OLEDs is highly desired. OLED technology allows for thinner, brighter, lower power consumption and flexible displays, which is highly expected to be the mainstream of the next generation display technology.
When an OLED display panel is driven to display images, an external power supply is required to provide a voltage to each pixel in the display panel through metal power supply lines. A voltage drop (called “IR drop”) often occurs in the metal power supply lines due to the resistance of metal lines, resulting a non-uniform brightness across the display panel. Recently, the display size, the refresh rate and the PPI (pixel per inch) are increased considerably and IR drop may not be neglected.
The disclosed display panel and display device are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.